


Meme time!

by The_Optimist



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.</p><p>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.</p><p>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.</p><p>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p><p>Idea taken from agent_florida .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scary Monsters (& Super Creeps) - David Bowie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [meme it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322380) by [agent_florida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida). 



> Song is 'Scary Monsters (& Super Creeps)' by David Bowie.

Who knew? Donut played the guitar, apparently. He was rocking about next door about some creepy girl with blue eyes, and over all, it didn't make sense, but it was still pretty awesome. With a laugh, Grif made his way next door. 

Donut was using the fan in his room to make a weird voice for the song. It wasn't long before Simmons and Sarge joined him in the door frame, watching him. Donut was having fun, and they didn't want to spoil it. Or his guitar solo for that point. 

As he finished up, Grif began clapping, but was laughing at the same time. "Well done Donut!"


	2. Hound Dog - Elvis Presley

Tex was pouting.  _Fucking pouting._ With a growl, Church, took a step back. "Don't pull that fucking face at me Tex. Okay, seriously?" Her eyes watered, and suddenly she was crying.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tex  _never_ cried. What the hell was she doing? Did she think he would just catch that stupid fucking rabbit for her, just 'cause she couldn't?!

Church just stormed out.


	3. Under The Bridges Of Paris - Dean Martin

Simmons was humming a ridiculously happy song as he led Grif down the river bank, and Grif just sighed. "I should never have let you take me to Paris. Why did we even come to Earth? It's fucking shit here."

"Shut up Grif, it's romantic." Grif couldn't help but return the grin being thrown his way. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he lent forward to whisper in his ear.

"Only with you. Here's your dream come true."


	4. Merry Christmas Everybody - Slade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very festive, but what the hell?

Caboose was going crazy. "WHAT THE FUCK CABOOSE?!" Called a  _very_ red face Church. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING KISS ME?!" Caboose giggled as he ran away.

"So here it is, Merry Christmas!" Caboose called as he continued to dance, and pulled a grumbling and still half asleep Tucker with him.

"So look to the future now, it's only just begun!" Tex snickered in the corner, watching as Church continued to blush as he was pulled towards Caboose again, replacing Tucker.

"Everybody's having fun!" Came Donut's shout from the door. 

Caboose gave a laugh, before being silenced by Church kissing him.


	5. Autumn - Paolo Nutini

Wash walked quietly through the base. With a sigh, he entered his room. He sat down on his bed, silent tears drifting down his face.  _Maine..._ It had been two years since his best friend had died on this very day, and only two days ago since the anniversary of his AI's suicide in his head. 

The door creaked open slightly. "Wash?" Tucker's hesitant voice asked. Tucker came and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug. "My little fish don't cry." He whispered. Wash just smiled at him, sadly, before closing his eyes.


	6. All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey

Grif stepped forward, holding out his hands for Simmons. "I don't dance." Simmons pleaded. 

"Neither do I, but to hell with it. Dance with me." Simmons grinned.

"Okay." Pulling him around the room, Grif lead Simmons in what he presumed was dancing.

"All I want for christmas, is _you._ " Grif whispered in his friend's ear. 

As he pulled back, he could see Simmons blushing under the shining lights all around.

"M-me too. I l-love you Grif." Stuttered Simmons.

"You big softie. I love you too." Leaning in, they looked up to see Donut holding mistletoe over them.

"Now kiss!"


	7. Congo - Genesis

"You are NOT sending us to the CONGO of all places!" Tex pleaded. The Director growled at her.

"Don't you back-talk me. You are going and that's final!" He turned and walked away.

Tex turned to see Carolina glaring at the Director's back, and York with his arm around her. "Fuck this." Tex stormed of, pushing past Wash who was coming around the corner.

"What's her deal?" He asked the couple innocently.

"The Congo."


	8. Viva Las Vegas - Elvis Presley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear! Not all my songs are Christmas or The King related!

"Look at all the hot chicks!" Tucker exclaimed. "Bow-Chika-Bow-Wow!" He called as a scantily dressed woman passed him.

"I need more hours in the day!" He complained to Kai.

"Me too! There are too many people to fuck here!" She sighed while checking out a guy walking past.

"Roulette?" Tucker asked her as the passed a building advertising it. 

"Sure, why not?"


	9. That's Life - Michael Bubblé

"That's life, kid. Or, in your case, me trying to kill you at every chance. Deal with it Grif." Sarge said with a yawn. 

"That's life, huh? Haha, whatever, you won't get me down."

"Sure thing, ya puppet." Simmons commented. 

"That's life~!" Donut began singing in the background.

Grif walked away, a determined look in his eye. He would continue to pick himself up, Sarge couldn't get him down for long!

"I'm gonna roll!" He sang along to Donut's song that both of them happened to love.

"That's life~!" Donut sang and they began to laugh as Sarge and Simmons stared at them in a strange way.

"Oh fuck them!" 


	10. Down To The Market - The Kooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE THIS SONG! Also, what a great way to finish! You guys should try this! It was fun!

The gang walked down the street, walking in time. In order, it was Grif, Simmons, Donut, Sarge, Church, Tex, Tucker, Donut, Caboose and Kai. With a laugh, they continued to walk, and everyone in the ,market stared at them. 

"I'm getting so tired, of people always cutting my wires!" Grif sung, in time with Simmons. 

"Life's just far too short for miscommunication!" The rest of red team sang.

"Dun, dun-dun, dun-dun, dununun, dun, dun-dun, dun-dun, dununun!" Caboose, Donut and Kai sang.

"Life's just far too short, for miscommunication!" Church and Tex finished off.

It wasn't long before everyone was on the floor laughing.


End file.
